


Shave and a Haircut, 2 Bits

by FassyAnon



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Head Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassyAnon/pseuds/FassyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relatively new business owner Mel (Melanie) is surprised when she has a new walk-in client late one Saturday night. Maybe he'll be a repeat customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bit 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t cut hair, but I get my hair cut so, well, please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Very specific chapters, which will be clearly labeled, will contain the smutty goodness. They are not necessary for the story so if you wish to bypass them, please feel free.

I was getting ready to close up shop. Last year I’d opened my own salon and it cost me no extra money to keep the place open by myself. I’d sent everyone home for the rest of the weekend hours ago since there were no other scheduled appointments and I stuck around. I was on my laptop and caught up on news before I did some writing. I like to think I’m a writer. A lot of people in this town think they are writers. I’m one of ‘em.

I don’t normally have walk-ins right from the street. It happened every once in a while. When it did, I liked to make them feel at home, hoping to convert them to a regular client.

I was getting ready to close up since it was past midnight, well past closing time. I’d gotten caught up with writing and was in a bit later than I’d expected. I was surprised when I heard my door open. I was even more surprised when I saw who it was. I’d enjoyed his work and, well, I consider him to be one of the most handsome men around. And I see a lot of handsome in LA.

“May I help you?”

“Are you still open?” Everyone else talked about his accent. For some reason I never heard one out of him, unless it was for a specific role. I didn’t hear one in the flesh, either.

I briefly hesitated. I’d been getting ready to close, but I could always do another haircut.

“I’ll pay extra. I really need it before tomorrow night and I don’t think I’ll be able to get someone tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow’s Sun- oh, gotcha. Yeah, I can take care of you. What do you want, a trim?”

“And my beard too, if you don’t mind.”

“Not a problem. Let’s trim your beard first, then wash. Work for you?”

“Sure, where do you want me?”

My mind raced at that one. Oh, but I wanted him in so many different places, and none of them were in my salon. I shoved those thoughts aside but not before blushing several shades of pink. I turned quickly to get a smock for him to put on and hoped he didn’t notice.

“Do you normally trim your beard yourself, or have your stylist do it?”

“What makes you think I have a stylist?”

I turned to look at him, quirking an eyebrow and tilting my head to the side. It was my silent ‘really?’ look. It worked.

“So I take it you know who I am?”

“I live in LA. And I’m a stylist. So yeah. More importantly though, you, sir, are a client. That’s who you are. Now, do you normally trim your beard, or does your stylist?”

“I take care of the day to day, she does the overall, you know, the shaping, monthly maintenance kinda stuff.”

“Would you prefer to take care of it yourself? I’d be happy to lend you my trimmer.”

“No, I’d like for you to do it.”

“Well, your stylist might have a difficult time with someone else doing your hair, and beard. Buuuut, if you need this for tomorrow, I’ll be happy to do it. I do, however ask one favor, in return.”

“What’s that?”

“You need to tell her that  _you_ came to  _me_.” I was not about to piss off his regular stylist. Not good form.

I heard a rather deep chuckle. Made me all tingly. I needed to be careful with this one.

“No, your cute little chuckle won’t do. I need verbal confirmation, dude.”

“Yes, I will tell her. I’m the one who initiated. Are you satisfied?”

“Hmmm, well, I don’t normally satisfy quite so easily, but in your case I’ll make an exception. So, what setting do you normally use? With your trimmer?” Time for flirting was over.

“Um, 10, I think.”

“Is that where you want it?”

“Yeah. I start a new film in a couple of weeks and I don’t know how shaggy the director wants me.”

“Are you sure you want a trim, then?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I need to look presentable for tomorrow.”

Now it was my turn to chuckle.

“Hon, you look presentable any time, and in anything, or, frankly, nothing.” I winked at him. I mean, seriously, in this town, who hasn’t seen Shame? That got big eyes and a chuckle. “Just my opinion.”

“You’re pretty free with your opinion.” He narrowed his eyes at me but I could tell he was playing.

“Yes, yes I am. My place, my opinions.” Back to work mode. “So, just tidy it up. That I can do.” I grabbed a comb and my clippers. I first set to work on his neck and worked my way back along each side of his face. It appeared he kept his edges rounded, so I did the same. Once done with that part, I combed out his beard, ensuring there were no tangles. I set the guard on the clippers and tidied everything up, starting at the sides and working my way to the middle. I periodically stopped along the way and brushed the tiny hairs off of his face and neck. I think it was the third, or maybe the fourth time I did that and I heard him moan as I wiped them off. I stopped and looked at him, and his eyes were closed. Well, you can imagine: since I’d stopped they popped open very quickly.

“I am so sorry about that.” He actually sounded embarrassed.

“No worries. That happens quite a bit.”

I got out my scissors and trimmed his mustache, wanting things to be even. It looked pretty much okay when I was done. I would’ve preferred to trim his beard a bit more, just a bit shorter (my preference), but there was no way I’d cause issues for his role. I turned him around and grabbed a mirror.

“So, work for you?”

He rubbed his hand over his face and I heard the lovely sound his whiskers made as they scratched at his hand. He made a sound of approval and nodded at me.

I did have one observation for him.

“It’s a little dry, not surprising given the season, so I’d like to oil it, if that’s okay? I don’t know if you’ve got the time, but-”

“No, I do, I do. Please. I’d like that. But, how-” he was looking around, trying to figure out how we’d pull this off.

“I’ll double up on the smock, we’ll have a towel, and you, Sir, are going to be standing.”

I proceeded to wash his beard. One thing I do for men who allow that is to give their jaw a bit of a massage. It can hold a lot of tension and I find they simply like the feeling. Michael was no different. I think he would’ve fallen asleep if he could’ve. His eyes closed, he listed a bit.

“Mr. Fassbender, do me a favor? Please hold onto the basin. You look like you’re about to fall over and I won’t be able to catch you. I’m just not that strong.”

He ended up leaning over the basin. And he had a request for me.

“Could I trouble you, would you please continue? That just feels so good. Please?”

Who am I to say ‘no’ to a client, especially this guy. It would have been easiest for me to stand on the other side of the sink, but I had a hard time reaching the jaw muscles that he needed me to work on. I ended up next to him, one arm over the back of his head to reach the other side so I could get both of them at once. As I massaged his jaw, he again listed into me. I felt his groan and I couldn’t help but smile. It was very satisfying to hear a man so contented.

After I rinsed and towel-dried his beard, I had him sit in the chair and recline. I chose an oil for his beard, given how dry it was, and worked it in, continuing with the massage. I’m not sure, but I think he started purring.

I adjusted the temperature of the water and wet his hair. I’ve had people fall asleep in the chair when I wash their hair. The whole process typically takes at least 20 minutes, if done properly. I didn’t know if he had the time.

“Mr. Fassbender, do you have someplace you need to be?” My voice was very soft, but not a whisper.

He sounded completely relaxed. “Not ‘til tomorrow when my driver picks me up. Why?”

“Good. Then just relax.”

“Hmm? Fu- sh- damn, woman.” I’d started massaging the shampoo into his hair and really, massaging his scalp. While I’d learned some techniques while training, I’d decided to learn how to give scalp massages and everyone who had one came back. People didn’t realize just how much tension was in the scalp which was why so many feel asleep while getting their hair washed at my salon. I insisted that everyone who worked for me learn the proper techniques and the stylists all saw their tips go up by at least 15% whenever they did it.

I really enjoyed this part of working with each client. To see their stress melt off their face was pretty incredible to witness. I was halfway through and moved to rinse the suds away when he grabbed for me, getting my leg.

“Please don’t stop!” He had a bit of a hard time forming the words.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Fassbender, there’s more to come.”

I took my time rinsing. The almost hot water took all the soap away and I was left with his gorgeous mess of hair.

Selecting a very light conditioner, I started the process again of massaging it into his hair and massaging his scalp. This time he did purr.

“I think I love you.”

I chuckled.

“Awww, that’s so sweet. But you know, it’s a fleeting kind of love.”

“No, no no. I’m pretty sure I love you.”

This time I laughed.

“You know, I’ve had proposals of marriage from this chair, from this very position, Mr. Fassbender. So a declaration of love is pretty mundane.” I couldn’t help the laughter in my voice. “Now, just relax and lose yourself in this. Go on. Close your eyes.”

He looked at me for a few moments before slowly closing his eyes. I continued with the massage, working the muscles in his scalp, from back to front and back again, and from side to side. I was so intent on my job, on making sure he was getting the best he could from me, that I’d missed that he still had his hand on my leg. That was, until it moved. I stilled so quickly that his eyes popped open.

“Please, love, don’t stop.”

“Mr. Fassbender, I-”

“What on earth is it going to take to get you to call me Michael?” His whiskey-smooth voice burned through me. I didn’t know how to answer him.

Then his hand moved again. Or, I should say, his thumb. It started tracing small circles on my inner thigh. My eyes closed while I tried to control my breathing. On the one hand, I was happy I’d worn jeans.  It meant he didn’t have easy access to anything. On the other hand, fuck! Why did I choose today of all days to wear jeans? I could be feeling his hand on my skin.

“You’re just seeing if you can get under my skin, aren’t you?” I tried to play coy.

“I’d prefer to get under your jeans.” Seriously, did he just say that?

Now it was my turn for my eyes to snap open. I had to clear my throat a few times before words would come out.

“You, Sir, are very funny.” I had to joke. I couldn’t take this seriously.

“I’m not laughing, love.” I couldn’t move. My god but he had the most beautiful eyes. I tried to move. I was stuck. When he spoke, that’s what broke the spell.

“What’s your name?”

There was no way I was going to let him say my name while he still had his hand on me. Instead of answering, I rinsed the conditioner out of his hair, grabbed a couple of towels, and moved away, towards the chair. He had no choice but to let go of my leg.

I simply kept my mouth shut and motioned to the chair.

He got up and came over, not sitting down right away. He stood in front of me and it was only when I looked up at him, met his  _incredible_  eyes with mine, that he spoke.

“Please, forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Mr. Fassbender.”

“How can I get you to call me Michael?”

I looked away. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t say his name. His hand came up and brought me back to him. His hand was warm, his touch soft. This wasn’t fair. I’d been alone for over a year and then  _he_ touched me. I wanted him to keep touching me, but I couldn’t let that happen.

“Please, sit.”

I know he’s a great actor, but he couldn’t hide his disappointment from me. He finally sat and I towel dried his hair and combed it out.

“So, what do you want?” The moment the words left my lips I realized I’d left myself open.

“You know what I want.” Why couldn’t I tear my eyes away from his? If he got up out of that chair I wouldn’t be able to stop him from doing as he pleased. “But as for a haircut, I’m looking for a little more than just a trim. My hair’s a bit too long and scruffy for the role, but I also don’t want it too short. Do you think you can manage?”

“Of course.” Ahhh, false bravado. I went to work, paying close attention to what I was doing. Every so often I would look in the mirror and see him studying me, intently. I didn’t take too much off. Again, I didn’t want to piss off either his stylist or the folks on his next job. But I did get rid of a bit of the extra length that wouldn’t be needed, no matter what they did with his hair. I was done pretty quickly, put something in it to keep it under control, and got him dry. It only took a few minutes. When done, I grabbed the handheld mirror and turned him around.

“My recommendation for tomorrow? Keep it simple. Comb it back. It won’t look too good trying to do anything else, not at this length. Besides, it’s a classic look, on the off chance you might, well, you know. I don’t want to jinx you or anything”

“Trust me, I know I’m not winning.”

“Well, maybe or maybe not, but you can always top the best dressed lists.”

He got up and we walked over to the register.

“I’m going to want to come back when I’m in town next. Probably about two months from now.”

“Why don’t you just go see your stylist before you fly in?”

“I’ll be in the middle of a shoot and I won’t be coming from home so I won’t see her. I’ll need things to be tidied up. And I want you to do it.”

“Okay, what day is best?”

“I don’t yet know when I’m flying in. Can I call you when I get to town? Schedule then?”

“Sure, although, it just hit me, it’s  _that_ week, isn’t it. We might be pretty booked that week. Here’s my card. Just call to make the appointment.”

“When I call for my appointment, I’d prefer to call you directly.”

“My number’s on there.”

He finally looked at the card. It was my personal one, not the one for the salon.

“Melanie, nice to meet you.”

“Please, I go by Mel.”

“Mel, it’s still nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Mr. Fassbender. And I have a question for you.”

“Mel, what will it take for you to say my name?” He sounded desperate. Good. That was how I was feeling.

“No promises, but maybe, just maybe next time you’re here. Now my question. You’ve gotta have a stylist at home. Why come to me?”

His trademark grin took a while to show up on his face. I couldn’t help but smile in return.

“I’ll tell you that next time.” Turnabout’s fair play, I guess.

“Okay then.”

He opened his wallet and took out way too much cash and handed it to me. I held my hand up when he offered it to me.

“I’m not that expensive.”

“Love, you’re completely worth it. I’ll see you later.”

And he exited my little salon. I was sure I wouldn’t hear from him.

I was wrong.


	2. Bit 2.1

My salon had never been busier. Each week I had more and more people calling, trying to get in. It was fantastic, but it would have been nice to know why. Everyone calling was asking for me, so my time was booked up pretty quickly. I reassured everyone who was asking for me that any of my staff would do just as good, if not a better job, than I would.

It was after one particular week that I finally put two and two together to get Michael. When I realized that it was mostly men coming in that it all clicked. Also, I asked one of the new clients I was working on. I guess, for some reason, he’d mentioned my place to a couple of people and word spread. If he was truly the reason for the sudden uptick in business, I knew just how to say ‘thank you’.

Once we hit a week and a half to go before the final award of the season, we were booked solid, and that was with being open many hours earlier and later than normal. My staff was ecstatic, especially since they were getting a tremendous amount of repeat business out of it.

As of Thursday night before that fateful weekend, I hadn’t heard from him and I assumed I wouldn’t. It was just past closing, well, 'award seasonal' closing hours. It was just after midnight and everyone had gone home. I was doing what I could not to fall asleep while I checked all the books: transactions, appointments the next day, everything. I couldn’t believe it when my phone rang and I went to reach for it when I realized it wasn’t the shop’s phone, it was mine. The number came up as blocked. Now, I normally don’t answer my personal phone unless I know who it is, but, given the week I’d been having, I decided to answer.

“H’llo?” I did my best to sound awake. I don’t think it worked.

“Mel, you sound knackered,” and he sounded concerned.

I was pretty sure I knew who it was, but I couldn’t let him know I’d been thinking about him, pretty much non-stop, for almost two months.

“Who is this?”

“Oh, I’m crushed.” No, he wasn’t, he was toying with me. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Would this be the man responsible for me being so exhausted right now?”

“I was wondering if that might happen. I may have mentioned that I had the absolute best trim ever to a few dozen or so people. So, are you really busy?”

Yeah, that choice of words wasn't lost on me but I chose to ignore it.

“It’s been non-stop for two months. I am solidly booked for the next three, and my staff is for the next month and a half.”

“Will you still have time for me?” He sounded concerned.

“Are you in town?” I couldn't take him tonight, but something could be arranged.

“As of tonight, or tomorrow night. I hate time changes. Wait, Friday night, I land Friday night.”

“Okay, that's tomorrow night. I hate to say it, but the only time I’m free is after midnight Friday or Saturday. If you hadn't been quite so vocal about my place, well, I'd be able to fit you in anytime. Are you free either Friday or Saturday night?”

“Would you make an exception and see me Sunday?”

I hesitated for the briefest of seconds, masked as breathing, before I answered.

“For you, absolutely. What time?”

“That might be a problem. I’m not really sure when. How much notice do you need? Can I call or text you?”

I hesitated.

“Mel, what’s wrong.”

“Um, well, where are you staying?”

He told me, and I knew he was going to be in the middle of all the madness.

“It’ll take you hours to get back there from my salon. We’re gonna need to do this in the morning.”

“Can you just bring what you need with you? I’ll send a car so you don’t have to drive. Is that okay?”

I hesitated again. My Sunday was going to be taken up with him, there was just no way around it. Well, there certainly are worse ways to spend your day. I was still contemplating it, though.

“Is that okay? Can I send a car for you?”

Hell, I could sleep in the car if need be.

“Yeah, yeah yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. What time do you have to leave from the hotel?”

“I need to be out of here by 3, 3:30 at the outside.”

I figured an hour for him to get dressed after I left. Not that it would take that long, but just to pad it for him. He’d probably want to relax, too, so add at least half an hour. And who knows how long it would actually take.

I was running through all this in my head and was silent.

“What aren’t you telling me, Mel?” He sounded concerned.

“No, nothing to be worried about, I’m just trying to figure out when I need to be out of there so you can get ready. Are you taking anyone with, or are you going stag?”

“I’m taking me mum, why?”

“Well, I’m sure she’s very capable of taking care of herself, but I’d be happy to take care of her if you want.”

“You’d do that for her?” He sounded surprised, and what, grateful?

“She’s your mum, of course she should get that, if she wants. She may not want it. I wouldn’t cut her hair, unless she wanted it. But at least a wash and a blow dry, unless she’s going to have some sort of a ‘do, in which case she should wash her hair the day before, not that day. But I can do whatever she needs, I’d be happy to do that for her. I’d probably need to be there by about noon to be on the safe side so I don’t run into the time you need for getting ready. From my salon it’d probably be 2 hours. From my house, though, it’d probably be an hour.”

“I’ll have a car at your house at 11. Text me your address and I’ll get it to my driver.”

“Ummm…” I was hesitant at giving out my address. The shop would be safer. But I was going to need all the sleep I could get.

“Okay, send me a text when you’re in town and I’ll send it to you then. So, I guess I’ll see you Sunday?.”

“Yes, see you Sunday. Try to get some sleep.” He was sounding concerned again.

I had to chuckle at that one.

“Yeah, I’ll do that, Mom. You, Mr. Fassbender, have a safe flight. Bye.”

“Bye.”

I heard the chuckle at the other end as I hung up.


	3. Bit 2.2

A black limousine pulled up outside my house promptly at 11 a.m. on Sunday. I had two thermoses of coffee and my travel case of tools and supplies ready to go. I wasn’t dressed for my shop, I was dressed for me. I needed to be comfortable today. Comfortable, but still stylish - never knew who I might see there.

Right as the driver pulled up, I got a text.

Michael 11:00am: _Hey, I’m told the car’s outside, I don’t know if you’re ready, but I asked the driver not to ring your bell in case you weren't  
_ Mel 11:01am:  _Aren't you sweet! On my way to the car. See you in an hourish.  
_ Michael 11:03am: _What’s an hourish?  
_ Mel 11:04am: _LMFAO hour ish  
_ Michael 11:06am: _Red faced, feel stupid  
_ Mel 11:06am: _Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel bad, and today of all days...  
_ Michael 11:07am: _Call me Michael and all is forgiven  
_ Michael 11:11am: _hello?  
_ Mel 11:11am: _see you at noon_

We were 10 minutes late getting there, traffic was horrendous. As I made my way to the elevators, I sent a text.

Mel 12:13pm:  _Finally here, traffic a nightmare. what room?  
_ Michael 12:13pm:  _Thought maybe you ditched me. I need to come down and get you. Need room key to get elevator to the floor  
_ Mel   _Well, aren't you special Mr. Fassbender see you soon._

I never sent that last one off as he showed up before I could press send. He was completely disheveled and scruffy and I swear, he had to have done that on purpose. Seriously, he got my blood flowing. If I wasn't awake before, I sure was now.

His eyes found me and he stopped moving. I wondered what the problem was, so I made my way to him rather quickly.

“What’s wrong?”

“N- nothing’s wrong. Come with me.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. Once we were on the elevator, he let go of my hand.

“Something’s wrong. Seriously, what’s wrong?”

He wouldn’t look me in the eye.

“Nothing. It’s just- it’s just very good to see you, that’s all.”

“Really. It’s very good to see me. That’s why you won’t look at me.”

He finally looked me in the eye. I couldn’t read him. I couldn’t figure out what the problem was. Then I remembered: he’s a damn good actor so maybe he was doing what he could to hide whatever it was. Probably nerves. Even though he wasn’t the odds on favorite, winning was always a possibility. It wasn’t my place to ask him about it, though, so I didn’t. Instead, I went into business mode.

“So, am I going to be taking care of your mom?”

“Yes, you are. She was so pleased that someone offered. I told her I’d take care of her regardless, but when I told her about you she decided to see what all the fuss was about.” We exited the elevator and made our way to his suite.

“‘All the fuss’? Wait, what did you tell her?” I was soooo curious that I had to ask.

He unlocked and let us into his suite.

“I just told her about my experience the last time I was here.” He had a gleam in his eye and I wasn’t sure what he wasn’t telling me.

I’d been expecting to meet his mother, but she wasn’t there. His suite was empty.

“Well, I think I should take care of her first since it will probably take her longer to get ready. Do you know what she’s going to want done? Did she happen to mention it to you?” I was hoping he had an idea.

“No, sorry. I’ll have her join us, you can find out from her directly.” So he didn’t know. That wasn’t all that surprising, most men wouldn’t bother to ask.

“That’d be great. I’m going to go set up, although, do you have more than one bathroom in this suite?” I really didn’t want to take up his personal space. I was hoping there’d be another bathroom.

“No, just the one. It’s not a problem for me. Is it for you?”

“Nope, as long as it doesn’t bother you. I’ll go set up. Please, just bring your mother on back when she arrives.”

Walking through the bedroom, I couldn’t help but notice that the bed was still rumpled from when he’d slept in it. I wondered if he'd just gotten out of bed when he came down to get me. I could tell he’d been alone. I felt bad for him. Alone, at a time like this, when you have something big to celebrate. That shouldn’t be the case, not for anyone.

Then, I let my mind wander, wondering what it would be like to be in bed with him. Yep, I got hot so quickly that I had to take off my jacket.

I was just about done setting up in the bathroom when in walked a lovely woman, flanked by her son. She still had her arm linked with his.

“Hello miss. I’m Adele, Michael’s mum, and I can’t even tell you how wonderful you are for offering to take care of me.” She had the most lovely smile.

“Okay, you have no reason to lie to me, but there’s no way you’re his mother. Please, tell me, what is your secret.” I had to have her secret. She had the most beautiful skin. And Michael's smile got even bigger, if that was possible.

“No big secret, dear. I just take care of my skin is all.” She’d obviously heard that before. “What’s your name?” She was sweet.

“Melanie. I go by Mel. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fassbender. What would you like for me to do?”

“Well, Melanie, I won’t be calling you by a boy’s name.” I smiled, that happened a lot with a certain age bracket, but I didn’t mind. “And please, call me Adele.”

It went against my better judgement but I acquiesced. I didn’t want to get into a fight with Michael's mum (I just love  _mum_ ). “Of course, Adele. What are we going to do today?” Michael had been on his way out and when I used his mother's given name he turned and stared at me. I didn't let on that I saw him.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love a trim, tidy up the ends, and then a simple blow out.”

I had to improvise since I didn’t have my setup. I had her sit in the chair I’d put in the bathroom and started to give her a scalp massage.

“I would normally do this, give you a scalp massage, while washing and conditioning your hair, but this setup doesn’t really work for that so I’ll do this before I wash. I hope that’s okay…”

She reminded me of her son. “Oh, love, this. Mmmmmm.” I saw that her eyes were closed and continued with the massage. I kept the massage up just under 20 minutes until I needed to wash and condition her hair. I whispered so I wouldn’t startle her.

“Adele, I need to wash your hair now.”

It took her several moments to respond verbally. She grabbed one of my hands before she opened her eyes. Her voice was soft, but not a whisper.

“Thank you.” When she opened her eyes, it looked like she’d been drugged. That made me smile.

I had the sink set up for her. I had a portable connector that would work with any faucet, giving me the flexible spray capability that I needed. I washed and conditioned her hair, getting her back in the chair swiftly. Putting a smock on her, I quickly did the trim she’d requested and then dried her hair. I kept to myself as I worked. I didn’t want to break the spell that had come over the room.

During my whole time with Adele, Michael popped his head in periodically to check on her. The first time, I had to catch him before he interrupted his mother's massage and he caught on. He gave such a big smile that I couldn’t help smiling back. Each subsequent time, he gave the same enormous grin.

I was finally done and Adele appeared to be in heaven.

Michael had obviously heard her stirring and was in the doorway as she got out of the makeshift salon chair.

“Melanie, dearest, that was just lovely.” Adele gave me the biggest hug, which I returned with enthusiasm.

“Adele, it was my pleasure.” I loved it when I had this kind of a reaction. It happened more frequently than one might think.

I could see the look on Michael’s face. He was exceedingly pleased. He came in to collect her.

“Come on, Mum. Let’s get you back to your room so you can take your time getting ready.” They left, Michael escorting his mum back to her room. It was quite adorable, seeing those two together. I was still cleaning up when he got back.

I felt his presence before I saw him. I turned around and found him leaning in the doorway.

“How’s Adele doing?”

He walked over to me, pulled the cleaning supplies out of my hands, and gave me a hug, a very long hug. It took him a while, but he finally said something.

“Thank you. I’ve never seen her so relaxed. That was just- well, thank you.” He sounded so grateful. And the length of the hug told me he was.

“Well, you’re welcome. But, I don’t want you to think I did anything special for her that I don’t do for all my clients. Well, that’s not entirely true. I did treat her with just a bit more, I don’t know, care? But I didn’t do anything for her I wouldn’t do for my own mother.”

“And that’s why I’m thanking you. You took care of her as if she were your own. It means the world to me when people treat her with kindness and respect.”

I was enjoying the hug too much,  _way too much_. I was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable with the length of the hug. I didn't know how much longer I could resist him. I decided to try my hand at poking him to see if I could get him to move.

“Well, I’m sure she needs all the kindness and care in the world after raising you. Am I right?”

His mock outrage was perfect. He released me and stepped back. I wasn’t sure what I saw in his eyes, other than amusement, but something was there.

“How can you say I was a bad child? You didn’t even know me.” He couldn’t help but smile. I obviously got him.

“I’m just making an observation based upon the man you are today. That’s all.” I couldn’t help the chuckle.

“You’re crushing my spirit, Melanie.” He was quickly getting into hamming it up territory and it was all I could do not to laugh.

“That’s Mel to you, Mr. Fassbender.” Now I couldn’t help the all out grin when I saw the look of frustration on his face.

“You let my mum call you Melanie, and you called her Adele. What gives?” Not only did he look frustrated, he was starting to sound frustrated as well. Poor guy!

“Your mother asked very nicely.”

Now I did it, I’d really “offended” him.

“Are you saying I haven’t asked nicely?” He actually sounded perplexed. I loved this.

“No, that’s not what I said. I said your mother asked me  _very_  nicely.” Uh oh, I think I just unleashed a monster.

Michael approached me again, this time, though, I couldn’t figure out the look on his face. With every step he took forward, I took one back. It didn’t take more than a couple of steps until my back was against the wall and he took one last step. While our bodies weren’t touching, we were very close to each other. It would take very little effort for me to tilt my head up and kiss him. I wondered: could he tell how much I wanted to do that? I didn’t think so.

“Please. Please, love. Please call me Michael.” He appealed to me. Goodness but he sounded serious and when I looked into his eyes, he appeared to be serious as well. I wasn’t sure if he was trying to trick me, though. The man’s a damned good actor.

“Why is this so important to you?” I was surprised that I was able to speak, given he was completely in my space and I wasn't sure there was any oxygen left.

He looked at me for a while. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do. When he raised his hand and stroked my cheek, I did my best to hold back my surprise. When his fingertips moved to my lips, though, I could no longer control my expression. It was such an intimate moment

“Melanie. I would very much appreciate it if you would call me by my given name. Please, love.” He hadn’t wavered the entire time. And the softness to his voice made me think, made me think… I couldn't go there, I didn't dare go there. I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer for fear of betraying myself, and they fluttered closed.

I’d been intent on dragging this out, seeing just how far I could poke him and keep him laughing and make him squirm. I didn’t think I’d be able to keep up the ruse any longer.

And that’s when I realized he still had his fingertips on me, on my lips. But they weren’t just on me, they were running back and forth, caressing my lips. Then they moved to my chin and traced the line of my jaw back. I did what I could to resist ( _resistance is futile_ ) the siren call of him.

“Melanie, I’d love for you to open your eyes.” Hearing him say my name. Oh was I in trouble, but I did as he asked.

And I no longer had a free will.

“Michael,.” Not even a whisper, more just letting my breath float out of my mouth as I formed the letters with my lips and my tongue.

“Louder.”

“Michael.” This time it was a whisper.

“Melanie, please, louder.” He was actually imploring me.

“Micha-” I was cut off from any further utterance when his lips covered mine.


	4. Bit 2.3

I felt hands on me. One was on my waist. He inched his way to my lower back, taking his sweet time, fingers splayed, exploring, feeling his way to what he sought. He slowly, gently drew me closer to him.

His other hand held my head. He’d worked his fingers into my hair and I felt him flexing, grabbing, fingernails scraping. In the back of my mind, my innate stylist came out: I just knew I was going to have to redo my braid.

_Michael was kissing me!_

I didn’t move, I _couldn't_ move. I was stunned. I hadn’t expected this, why would I? I was just here to take care of him before his big night, to simply make sure that he looked his best, and we all knew I wasn’t really needed for that. I finally moved, my hands tentative as I reached for him, fingertips finding his chest. I knew I shouldn’t be doing this. I’d had a strict code I lived by, and not that it was that big a deal, but I never got involved with any of my clients. Sure, I wasn’t an attorney or someone who did big, important things for the people who came to see me, I just didn’t like the lines getting blurred. I hesitated until I heard his moan and that’s when any reason for hesitation abandoned me. I finally started participating in the kiss and he seemed to like that.

It felt, though, like he was holding back. Maybe he didn’t want to push too hard? Maybe he was just lonely and wanted some human companionship? Maybe he didn’t really want this but he thought I did ( _I did!_ )? Who knows. What did I know? His hands, caressing and pulling and grabbing and holding, gave me a sense of his need and were communicating something very different from his lips. They were tentative, and soft, and exploratory. That kiss was gentle and respectful, and welcoming and inviting and I was wrapped up in his warmth. It was a heady experience.

But it felt like he was both pushing me away as well as pulling me close. This was confusing to me.

I knew what I wanted: to feel him, feel his strength, feel his desire. I realized I needed this and it surprised me. I didn’t want to need anything from anyone, let alone him. This shook me out of my Michael-induced stupor and I pulled away from him. I didn’t have that far I could go, though, as I was still up against the wall. How much did I want him to take over and use that wall to his advantage? So much that I shut it out of my head. I couldn’t have that thought stirring me up, making me want more of him, more of his lips, more of his  _oh god_  tongue, and his hands roaming my body like they had been.

I gently placed one hand on his chest as he moved to kiss my neck. He probably thought I’d simply come up for air. Well, that too. I applied some pressure, enough to get him to back off.

“What gives? What’s wrong?” Perplexed isn’t even a close enough word.

“Nothing’s wrong, Michael.” He smiled at the use of his name, and I temporarily lost my train of thought. Then it came back to me. “This wasn’t what I came here for. I’m here to do a job, and you have someplace you need to be in a couple of hours.”

“This wasn’t why I asked you here, either.” He’d continued to caress the back of my head now that we weren’t kissing, and he took this lull in our conversation to start on my lower back. Was he  _trying_  to get my knees to turn to Jell-O? It seemed like he was trying to figure out what to say. “I’m not gonna lie to you. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you through the window of your salon. It was why I walked in to begin with. But then you took care of me and you didn’t act like someone who was trying to impress me. And you were cheeky. I’m reminded of a line in one of my films: ‘you transfix me, quite’. I found you intriguing and that made me want to kiss you even more. And I knew I had to see you again. I really didn’t expect this, though. I just, I thought it would be nice to see you again. But then you showed up today, looking like that.”

“What the hell is wrong with how I look?” I couldn’t believe he was complaining about how I’d dressed. I really liked what I was wearing.

“You think I don’t like it? You couldn’t be more wrong. You are incredibly sexy. I can tell you’re comfortable. You are you right now. I can tell. I know I’m looking at you, not some persona that you put on for your place, for your clients. This is you. And you move with a grace and an elegance that’s just- yes, you do, Melanie.” I’d given him my ‘really’ look that he’d seen before.

“Michael, I-”

“Stop!” He didn’t yell, but his outburst was surprising. “Please, say it again.”

I needed to understand what was going on.

“What gives? What is this obsession you have with me saying your name?”

“I love the sound of your voice. It gives me chills. And hearing you say my name, it’s like you’re wrapping me in a nice warm blanket and hugging me close.” He had to be pulling my leg.

“You cannot possibly be serious.” He was going too far. This was just too much and I couldn’t believe him any longer. “Why are you pulling my leg?” I tried to get away from him and that was a mistake.

His deadly hands found my face and held me in place, held me still, kept me from leaving. I wanted nothing more than to feel his hands roaming my body. I mentally shook that thought out of my head as he glared at me.

“Why? Why do you think I’m lying to you?”

“Look. It’s not some ‘oh, you’re an actor and you’re so fill-in-the-blank and you couldn’t possibly be interested in little ole me’ thing. No. You,” I had to pause, this was hard to say, “you are saying things that have never been said to me before and that just aren’t me. Sexy? No. I’m not. Some crazy-fantastical-pied-piper voice? No, my voice is awful. What is really going on?”

I think he realized that his tentative kiss didn’t let me know how serious he was. Boy, did he rectify that.

Desirous. Passionate. Lustful. Possessive.

He pressed me to the wall and I felt him. From the pads of his fingers on my scalp to his thumbs on my cheekbones. From the rough scrape of his beard to the softness of his lips to his insistent tongue, probing, exploring.

He wasn’t letting me go. If anything, we were getting closer. Closer, as he surrounded me, his body enveloped mine, our chests flush against each other, his thighs insistent against my lower body as his pelvis thrusted into me. I was overwhelmed. If his goal was to seduce me with one kiss, well, let me just say he succeeded.

There was already no daylight between us, but I wanted even less space. I grabbed the waist of his jeans and pulled on him, and plastered him to me.

We explored each other for a bit, obviously wanting to take it much further given how we were responding to each other. Deep-throated guttural groans from Michael rumbled through me and I answered with high-pitched mewling. My arms worked their way around as I tugged and pulled on him. As the intensity continued to increase, we settled into the kiss. Michael moved to embrace me as he adjusted himself so our hips were now staggered. I knew he wanted to put a leg between mine, but my long skirt got in the way. Instead, I wrapped one foot around his and was rewarded when he fisted my hair and I could no longer move. Did he know this was what I wanted? Or was it just happenstance?

When he broke the kiss I couldn’t help the whimper that came out of me. In the blink of an eye I’d become his, if for nothing other than this particular moment.

He moved me, tilted my head and exposed my neck to him. I would have done it on my own, but it was so much better to have him do it for me. The only thing I could grab to steady myself was him as I felt him make his way down my sensitive skin, beard scraping as his soft lips soothed the irritation he’d created.

I don’t know what it was, but something knocked some sense into me. I brought my hands back around him and tried pushing him away, but he wouldn’t budge.

I tried pushing harder.

“Michael, please stop.” I was glad he’d heard me and stopped. I could tell he was going to question what was going on again, so I beat him to the punch.

“You don’t have time for this right now. If I’m not mistaken, you didn’t get out of bed until I got here and you’ve got what, hour and a half, two hours until you leave, right?”

“Yeah. And?” His eyes searched mine, trying to figure me out.

It took everything in me not to jump him then and there. His voice wrapped itself firmly around me, reached inside me, and pulled me to him. I’m pretty sure he knew the hold he had on me, given the smirk on his face. I concentrated on what I needed to do.

“Well, that means you want to take a shower. And, um,” my hands traced up his arms to his shoulders, his muscles twitching beneath me. I liked this too much and I couldn’t stop myself, didn’t want to stop myself. “You seem a little tense, so I’m thinking a bit of a massage would be good.” My hands continued up his neck to Michael’s face. My fingers played in his beard. “Feels like your beard could use a little tlc, too. And, given what happened last time, it won’t be just a minute or two. Your time with me will be at least half an hour. I’m thinking most of that time will be a massage since it’ll take me all of five minutes to pretty you up, and it’ll only take that long ‘cause I want to play with your hair. And you need to get dressed, and your mom will be back. And with you being a boy, she’ll wonder why you aren’t ready when she gets back. We, and by we I mean you, we don’t have time for this.”

Michael took a beat and then stepped back. I did my best not to visibly react. I really didn’t want him to back away, but it was not a convenient time. He stepped into the bedroom and I followed.

“Okay, so you need to take a shower. I’ll go into the other room. Give you some privacy.”

I was only two steps past him when I felt his hand close over my wrist and stop me in my tracks. I turned to face him, inquire what was up, and that’s when I saw the predatory look in his eyes.

“It doesn’t take me an hour to get ready.” The roughness in his voice betrayed his feelings. He pulled me to him once again. This time he took  _exactly_  what he wanted.


	5. 45 Minutes (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not needed for the telling of the story (if you don't want to read smut, that is)

When Michael pulled me to him, when his hands grasped me, I felt the need, the desire, the  _want_. He wasn’t trying to hide any of it, not trying to hide the passion. If I’d had any doubts, which I didn’t, but if I had, they would have been wiped away.

And if I missed the message his hands were sending to me, I couldn’t possibly miss what his teeth, his tongue, his lips were telling me.

_Mine_.

Don’t get me wrong, I didn't think I was  _his_  his. But for that moment, I was his.

I didn't know if I would ever have another opportunity like this, so I took every liberty I could. I began by pulling his t-shirt up. I wanted to feel  _him_. I worked my hands under his shirt, feeling his warmth. The moment I touched him, though, he changed. I think he was waiting for me to show him I wanted this, too, and when he felt me stroking his back, he could feel how much I wanted him. How much I desired him. How much I  _needed_  him. I’d fought the sense that I needed him earlier, but I couldn’t shake it now. I didn’t want to shake it now.

I moved his shirt up and we finally broke apart so I could remove it. I couldn’t help my eyes or my hands. I had to see him, feel him. I found his waist and my hands followed my eyes up, up his abdomen, my fingertips, my nails worked up his ribs. I stole a look at his face and his eyes, hooded, were fixed on me as just the tip of his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. He bent toward me but I pulled back. That got his attention. Michael opened his mouth to say something, but my hands were fast, my fingers finding his lips and covering them.

“Please, let me, Michael.” I needed to feel him under my lips. I leaned into him and tasted and nipped his collarbone. I moved, dragging my tongue along the way, to the strong column of his neck. But it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. 

He stretched his head to the side, giving me full access and I almost took complete advantage, when I remembered that he would be one of the most photographed people in just a matter of hours. Crap! He felt my hesitation, his hand moving up my back to my neck.

“Go ahead, do whatever you want.”

“You don’t want to give me carte blanche like that.” The slow smirk told me he did. “I am not about to mark you where people can see.”

His head inclined, his whisper making the moment quite intimate.

“Then mark me someplace they won’t see.” I pulled his head back and saw the truth in his eyes. Now who had the smirk.

“How much time do we have?” I needed to know, I needed to understand what I had to work with.

“About 40 minutes.” He saw the look on my face and knew my question. “I’m sure. It doesn’t take long for me to get ready.” As if to prove his point, he pulled me to him and I felt what he meant. I knew we were going to have fun.

I startled him when I dropped to my knees, my hands, fingers, fingernails trailing down his chest, slowly making their way to his waist. I was pressing hard enough to leave tracks, but not hard enough to hurt. When my hands got to their destination I kissed along the border of the waist of his jeans, working my fingers in. I felt one hand on my head, one on my shoulder, as he stayed upright.

I unbuttoned his jeans and he grabbed a fistful of hair, tilting my head back until he could see my eyes. I slowly worked the zipper down and his hand tightened, bringing out a smile on my face. I grabbed the waist of his jeans and worked them down, along with the grey boxer briefs. I’d seen enough of his movies, and one in particular, that I knew what I was in for. Or so I thought.

His jeans and pants were down around his ankles and my hands trailed back up his legs, slowly, feeling my way back to what I sought. My eyes, still locked on his, didn’t waver as each breath came out in puff. I could tell he felt them, each breath, and they did something to him by the way his expression would infinitesimally change. Although his hand had a firm grasp of my hair, he wasn’t directing me or holding me back. I leaned forward, mouth open, and felt for him with my tongue. He moved his hips ever so slightly and I felt the head make contact. I smiled as I extended my tongue, intent on drawing this out. I wanted to make him lose control. I knew I would make him lose control when I saw his head tilt back, breaking eye contact. I used his change to my advantage.

Reaching around, I grabbed his ass (and realized I wanted to spend time biting it, but I put that thought out of my mind quickly) and held him as I moved, taking him into my mouth as far as I could, which wasn’t nearly enough. His moan spurred me on, but not nearly as much as him grabbing my head and pumping his hips, just a little. The feel of him hitting the back of my throat once, twice, and a third time had me moaning, too.

“Look at me, Melanie.” Michael put his hand under my chin and helped me tilt my head back so I could look at him. “Do you like this? Do you like my cock in your mouth?”

“Mmmmhmmmm” I mumbled as I continued to pump my head down and up and down again.

“You can’t take it all in, can you?” The smirk on his face gave me a heated rush to my core.

All I could get out was a muffled “noooooooo” before he quickly withdrew.

“Hey, why’d you stop?”

“That’s not how I wanna come.” He pulled me up and kissed me, hard, insistent. “I wanna be buried deep inside you.” He pulled my blouse over my head and then stopped. I saw the look on his face and was glad I’d decided to go with my gut this morning when I got dressed and I didn’t go with my normal nude colored lingerie. And I was especially glad that my bra and panties matched. I don’t ever wear them for anyone else. I wear them for me. But it’s nice when they are appreciated by others.

“Do you see something you like?”

His hands traced from my shoulders to my waist, coming to rest just about my skirt. “Grey, my new favorite color.” Goosebumps broke out all over and my breath became erratic. His lips and tongue found my neck and I was distracted from him ridding me of my skirt. He pushed me back onto the bed and, after removing my boots, climbed on above me.

“See,” he gazed into my eyes before he sat back on his heels, between my legs, taking in all of me before he reached out and, I swear, petted me. He cupped my breast, thumb running over the fabric that covered me. I felt the scratch of the lace as it dragged across my skin. He squeezed ever so gently until there was a gap between my hardening flesh and the lace. He used his nail to move the lace over me, rubbing me, stimulating me. My eyes rolled back in my head as I moaned. “Feel and hear.” One arm disappearing between my waist and the bed, he pulled me up, unfastening my bra. When he let me back down, he pulled it off me, my heavy breasts sagging. He licked his lips in anticipation before he tasted me, tongue stroking my flesh. “And taste. I like it all.” He watched what his ministrations did to me.

It was almost too much to handle, his lips and teeth and tongue and his fucking beard. He suckled and bit and I knew I was going to be marked, but I didn’t care. It felt so good, he could do anything he wanted to me.

On the one hand I was overstimulated. On the other, there wasn’t nearly enough.

“More.”

Michael stopped and looked at me. “What was that?”

“Please don’t stop. I need more.”

“More what, Melanie, what do you need more of?” Not fair, his teasing.

“You, Michael, I need more of you.” As his hands began moving over me again, with his mouth joining in, my back arched into him, trying to get more of a connection, to feel more of him.

I felt him chuckle. Then I felt his finger stroke me, over the last little bit of fabric that covered me. My hips bucked and he reared back enough to look at me as he touched me, stroked me again. Our eyes locked just before mine rolled back.

“So wet.” He was so quiet. “Is this all for me?” I knew he was teasing me but I didn’t care.

“Yes! Because of you. I’ve wanted you since you first came into my shop. Before then, even.”

“Ooo, have you been thinking about me?” Now he sounded hopeful as he continued to stroke me.

“Yes. Every day, and every night.” He was a truth serum. I felt his fingers work their way under the elastic and he stroked me before one of his digits worked its way in, all the way in. He searched for and found that spot within that made me buck even harder. He dropped to the bed and shoved the fabric aside, plunging his tongue in and out, fucking me with it before he found my clit and sucked it into his mouth. No sound was possible as he ran his tongue over me, flicking the little bundle of nerves. I tried to get him closer but he held me in place.

He backed off, teasing me again, barely touching me where I wanted him to. Instead, he ran his tongue around where I wanted him, where I needed him. He moved one hand and I felt a finger enter me again. He found that spot and stroked me. Sound finally started coming out of me again and when he put a second finger in I started begging him to make me come. He must have felt how ready I was, ‘cause he gave me what I wished for.

Pulling my clit back into his mouth, fingers inside, it took no time before one little scrape of his teeth across me sent me into oblivion. He deftly brought me back to earth before ratcheting me up again, his stroking more insistent, his tongue more forceful. I wasn’t quite at the oversensitive stage, but that wouldn’t take long. I think he knew. He raised his head and we connected.

“Michael, please…”

“Tell me what you need, love.” I wanted to say I needed him, because I did. But I couldn’t form the words. His fingers, inside me, slowed as he tried to get me to respond to him. “Melanie, tell me what you need.”

“More, harder.”

He moved over me, removing his hand and I came back to the here and now. He took my hand and wrapped it around him.

“Is this what you need?”

“Yes.  _Please_  yes!”

“Tell me what you need.” He was now whispering in my ear.

I gently stroked his cock and felt him twitch before answering. “I need your cock inside me. I need you, I need you to fuck me. Make me come, Michael.”

I don’t know how, but next thing I knew I was on my stomach. Michael worked my panties off and I was finally naked. He was behind me, on his knees, and he pulled on my hips, pulling me up to him so I was on my hands and knees, well, shoulders and knees, really. I felt his cock run up and down my slit as he covered himself in my slick arousal. He was at my opening and he barely moved, simply letting me know he was there.

“Please. Fuck, Michael stop teasing me and just fuck me!”

Boy, did that man have some self control. He held me still as he barely breached me, his head slipping in and then pulling out. I tried to move, to take him in but he had tight control over me. He did this several times.

“Tell me what you need, Melanie.” He was relentless, and he knew how to get what he wanted. I decided I had nothing to lose.

“I need you, Michael! You! I need you!” While I wasn’t yelling, it felt like the words were torn from my soul.

I felt him wrap my braid around his hand and he pulled, bowing my back as he slowly entered me. He stayed like that for a few moments, pulling me up so we were flush against each other, his chest against my back, before he started the slow torture of seeing just how many times he could make me come before he couldn’t hold out any longer. What I knew: I’d never been filled like that before. And I’d never been fucked like that before.

He had complete control over both of us. He told me how hot I was, how slick, wet, and tight I was, how sexy I was, and how much he liked fucking me. The drawing out and plunging in and out and in stayed at a slow and steady pace for what felt like forever. The moment I said ‘please’ he knew what I needed and I felt him reach down. He stroked me only a few times before I was crying out, my body shivering and shaking, convulsing around him. He slowed his movement so I could come back down before he started it all over again.

I didn’t want to make a sound. I wanted to hear him, his grunting, his hips hitting mine, his moans as I came and he could feel what he’d done to me. But he wanted to hear me. I gave in to him as soon as he told me he didn’t want me to hold back any longer.

I got close again pretty quickly and Michael slowed, torturing me, not letting me come quickly this time. I moved my hand, intent on taking care of myself, and he swatted it away.

“Not while I’m here. You only come if I let you.”

That made me cry out.

“Oh my god, yes!” I didn’t fight him. In fact, this was what I craved. His mouth latched onto my neck and he started to mark me. I had to warn him.

“You do that and I will come.” He continued, and I felt his teeth scrape across me. That was all I needed to come again. He let go and I fell to the bed as he slowed his hips, letting me come back down yet again. This time, this time I was going to get him his release.

I braced myself on the bed and bucked against him, hard, hard, hard. As hard as he’d been fucking me. Because of the new angle, he was hitting my g-spot every time.

“Michael I want you to come. Please, baby, come in me.” I felt him stutter. I don’t know if he was ready or if it was my words, my begging him to come, but I didn’t care why. I just wanted him to get his release.

“Michael, please, I’m gonna come again. Please baby, come with me.” He reached around and flicked my clit and that was all the spark I needed. His name was torn from me as I heard him roar mine as he thrust thrust thrust through his release. Aftershocks caused both of us to tremble and collapse onto the bed. He pulled out of me and rolled onto his back, his hand taking possession of my ass. It took a few minutes for us to come back to our senses. I rolled onto my back, needing to cool down.

“Michael, you need to take a shower.”

His hand found my breast and caressed me. My jaw trembled.

“Join me.”

“Mmmmm, you’ll never get out of here if I do that.”

“Join me. I want to shower with you.” I heard the need back in his voice.

“Michael, no. I won’t be able to keep my hair dry, and your mum will know exactly what’s been going on. No.”

“She won’t know anything Come on, shower with me.”

I’d started to get dressed.

“Women know these things, and this would make me hide from her, and I’m not gonna hide from her, and I’m not going to be a topic of conversation between you two.” I headed to the bathroom to clean up. He grabbed my hand, pulling me back down to the bed.

“If you’re not gonna shower with me, I don’t want you to clean up. I wanna know I’m still dripping out of your pussy when I leave here today.”

It took me a second to catch my breath from that statement. Just like when his cock had been buried deep within me, I was powerless around him and he knew it.

“Okay.” I finished getting dressed


	6. Bit 2.4

Michael smiled at me just before I made my way to the living area. He needed to take a shower and I wanted to give him some privacy. I knew it wouldn’t take him long. He is a boy, after all.

I grabbed an unopened bottle of water that was out and took several gulps. I was somewhat distracted, especially when I heard the shower turn on. My mind was playing over what had just happened. Really, had that just happened? I checked the time. I ran the last  _45_  minutes through my head, wondering if I’d imagined it or if it had really happened. When I saw myself in the mirror, it hit home: it  _had_  just happened. I tried to readjust my top to cover some of the marks he’d made and I had to redo my braid since my hair had been completely mussed by the man in the shower. I’d just started to take my hair out of the braid when I heard the shower turn off. By the time I was done, I knew he’d be ready for me in a mom-

“Melanie, I’m ready for you.” He didn’t yell, but his voice was elevated so I could hear him. I headed in. When I rounded the corner I was faced with something for which I was  _not_  prepared.

Michael was waiting for me in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The only other thing he was wearing was his patented grin. Well, that and a few droplets of water running down his chest.

“You need to always wear your hair down.” Wow, talk about a panty-melting voice.

“You weren’t complaining just a bit ago. I thought you liked the braid, made it easy to ‘control’ me.” I had a smirk on my face, waiting to see what would happen, what he’d say.

“Turn around.” Gruff. I heard his desire for me start back up. I was not prepared for that and did as requested ( _ordered!_ ).

“You should’ve showered with me.” I closed my eyes as he plunged his hand into my hair, massaging my scalp, fisting my hair before wrapping it around his fist, moving my head, twisting me around so he could do as he wished.

“Michael, I told you before. I’m not going to hide from your mother and I’m not going to be a topic of conversation between you two, especially tonight. She would’ve absolutely known what was going on here and I just won’t have that.” He was making it very difficult on me, using his tongue to toy with my neck and ear.

“My mum likes you.” He turned my head even further towards him so he could kiss my jaw. I had no say over what he was doing. He liked that.  _I liked that._

“Seriously? Michael, she likes me as a hairdresser.”

He put his hand on my abdomen and pulled me to him. I felt his chest rumble as he spoke.

“You know you’re gonna be a topic of conversation tonight, right?” My eyes fluttered shut as his breath tickled my ear.

“Why?” I just didn’t understand.

“She saw the way I looked at you. She knows what’s going on in my head.” His voice had gone a bit soft. “I sometimes think she knows what’s going on in my head before I do.”

“Are you kidding me, she knows?” This was getting worse and worse.

“No, I'm not kidding. In fact, as I was escorting her to her room, she asked me what my intentions were with you.” He didn’t sound like he was joking. Damn, he was joking, wasn’t he?

“Why would she ask you that?” I couldn’t help but close my eyes as his lips traced the tendons in my neck. He so agonizingly slowly worked his way up to my ear before he replied.

“I told you. She likes you. She wanted to ensure my intentions were honorable.”

I laughed at that one.

“What did you tell her?”

“Yes. They were honorable.”

“Do you make it a habit of lying to your mother?”

“Love, my intentions were completely honorable. It’s my actions that weren’t.”

I can honestly say: being kissed by Michael is my new favorite pastime. He was kissing my shoulder, working his way from my shoulder to my neck. He stopped along the way to pay homage to that one spot that made my knees weak that he’d found earlier. This time, I had nothing to hold, nothing to keep me upright. I wasn’t pressed against a wall, and Michael had no clothes on for me to grab.

Michael only had a towel.

Did I really want to do that again?

_Hell yeah!_ I wanted to feel his body against mine, feel the heat emanating off of him that would envelop me once more. I wanted to feel his arms around me, his mouth on me, playing with me, toying with me. I wanted to feel his skin again. I’d had a hit of a very addictive drug called  _Michael_  and I was finding it hard to resist, particularly when he was doing everything in his power to get me to succumb to him. I hadn’t when he’d tried this with the offer of a shower. I couldn’t give in now.

Michael didn’t have time. Yeah, that’s what I told myself.

I hated what I was about to do, but I had to. Especially since I didn’t know when his mum was coming back.

“Micha- ahfuck.” His hand had found my breast. Again. Damn it but he knew what he was doing to me. I  _had_  to resist.

“Michael, seriously, you don’t have time for this.” I wasn’t going to be able to move away from him, so I was relying on him to make the right call.

“What if I told you I decided against the massage.” I felt his lips moving against my neck as he spoke. Good god this was erotic. “That gives us half an hour, right?”

It took everything in me to form a sentence.

“When does your mum get back?”

“Should be about 3. Why?” He hadn’t stopped. I needed him to stop so I could think straight.

“What time is it now?”

He dragged us to the bedroom so he could see the clock. All I could see was the big, comfy, well-used bed in front of me, the one he kept moving us towards.

“It’s 2:33.”

“That means 17 minutes.”

“How do you get from 30 to 17?” I think he was testing me, seeing just how much my brain was working.

“It’s not 30, it’s 27. I need 5 minutes to play with your hair and I need 5 minutes to get presentable before your mum comes back. That makes it 17.”

“My hair can get done after I’m dressed.” He had an answer for everything.

So did I.

“Not enough time. 30 wasn’t enough earlier, why do you think you’re rushing around and running late, you gave us  _45_ earlier _._  What makes you think 17, or 22, or whatever, is enough now?”

“How about I just want whatever amount of time with you I can get? Did you ever think of that?”

He spun me around to face him. He was lethal to me. He should come with a warning label.

_WARNING: Keep out of reach of children and pets. He is not a toy. To prevent serious injury, keep in sight at all times. This person contains a quality, known to the state of California, to cause people to abandon their inhibitions and do things they wouldn’t normally do.  
DIRECTIONS: For best results, lather, rinse, and repeat._

He backed me up to the bed, again, and pushed me down onto it. Again.

I was in trouble.


	7. 52 minutes (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of nothing but smut, so it isn't needed for the story (but it is totally worth it!).

“You have entirely too many clothes on, Melanie. Strip.”

“What, Mr. Bossypants, you don’t want to undress me yourself? What do you really want?” I needed to try to hold him off for a bit. I needed to get my bearings and figure out what I wanted. Oh who the fuck was I kidding. He could have me any way he wanted.

“Do you really wanna know what I want?”

I was afraid to ask, but I was also too curious. I sat up, took off my boots, and then stood up and approached him.

“What do you want, Michael?” I put my hand on his neck and stroked downward, fingers splayed. I grabbed the towel and pulled it off, tossing it behind me. It landed on the bed. I let my hands settle on his waist. He knew, without a doubt, that I wanted him. Well guess what: I knew he wanted me. Two could play at this game.

His eyes didn’t leave mine. I watched them get just a little bit darker. He picked up his phone and dialed someone. I wasn’t sure what he was doing.

“Mum, I’m running a bit late. Can you make it half 3 instead of 3? Great. See you then.”

After he set his phone on the nightstand, he turned back to me.

“I want... to hear you scream. Again. And again. And again.” His hand was on the back of my head, holding me in place as he inched his way closer to me. Did I mention before how much trouble I was in?

“I want you naked. Now.” I couldn’t take my eyes off him, he was everything I needed.

I don’t even know how I was able to resist. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out what made me melt. Or, maybe this was just his way?

“Melanie. Now.” Fuck, his voice was even darker. Maybe he thought I was paralyzed? Well, I was. A little. Although I wanted to do what he wanted, I also needed him to, how shall I put it? I needed him to provide a firm hand.

“And I’ll repeat myself. No, I’ll ask a question instead. Why don’t you want to undress me yourself?”

The sigh that came out of him was surprising.

“Because, if I undress you I won’t be able to let me mum back in. Because your clothes will be torn to shreds and you’ll be naked. Since you said you won’t hide from her, that means you’d be parading around naked in front of her. I don’t think you want that, do you?”

I could not help the laughter that came out of me. Michael was too much. He had too much twinkle in his eyes, too much mischief in his grin, and he was entirely too adorable. I moved my hand up this time, up from his waist. I had a target and I was hoping I could make it.

“What do you think you’re doing there?” I gave him my best fake innocent look and this time he was the one laughing, head thrown back, neck, among other parts of his body, fully exposed. I took advantage. Who wouldn’t? Tell me you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing. Go on, tell me. Liar.

“Michael, I think you have far more self control than that. I bet you could undress me and leave my clothes intact.” I paused. I was trying to figure out if I wanted to say what was on my mind. I’d kept my hand moving; I still had that target in mind. And I had another target that he’d so obligingly presented me with. His laughter quickly ceased as I tasted his shoulder. Something about this man’s shoulder was calling my name and I wanted to find out what it was.

Ah, to hell with it, I was never going to see him again. “My clothes might remain intact, but I know you’ll take me completely apart.” I wasn’t sure he’d heard what I said until I felt his hands at my waist, pulling on my skirt, pulling me to him as he growled.

About that time I felt the need to scrape my teeth across his skin, feeling just how well-formed he was, and my thumb finally found what it had been looking for. I heard his inhaled whistle through his clenched jaw, as my thumb began rubbing tiny circles over his already hard flesh.

I was torn. I only needed to bend a bit to start playing with his nipple, but I wanted to continue the path of exploration I was on. This was a dilemma I was happy to ponder.

But I didn’t get the chance. As I was contemplating making my move, whatever that would have been, Michael quickly disengaged and spun me around. Now who was gasping.

“I told you I want you naked.” He toyed with my earlobe, grabbing onto it and scraping his teeth over it. It was a good thing he had his arms wrapped around me. He held me up as my knees buckled. When back on my feet, he tugged my blouse off, his hands running back down my sides. He pulled me against him, arms wrapped around me, holding me flush to him. The warmth of his body lulled me into a false sense of security. Not that I wasn’t _safe_ with Michael, but I wasn’t safe with _Michael_.

He moved his hands, knowing exactly what he wanted. They stroked up, from my hip to my breast. I couldn’t take much more of his teasing me like this. I had to have all of him.

It was difficult, but I turned in his arms. I reached up and caressed his cheek, I only wanted to feel his stubble, before I pulled him towards me and initiated our next kiss. Apparently, that was something he liked as he joined in enthusiastically.

I felt his hands at my waist, pulling me closer. I pressed my whole body against him and contented sounds filled my ears. Were they from him, or from me? I think from us both. Next thing I knew he dropped to his knees, pulling my skirt, and only my skirt, down to the floor. I was shocked, he’d moved so quickly. Then he was back on his feet, turning me back around.

I guess he wanted to feel me and not my bra. Off came the straps and down the bra went. No time to adjust, no time to prepare for what he did, for what he was going to do. His hands, his damn beautiful hands, massaging, kneading, pinching, tweaking. His mouth tasting, biting, devouring. His passion, his fire was consuming me.

One of his hands moved down, working its way into my panties, fingers seeking and finding their way to my nub.

“Damn, Michael. Fuck!”

“Why are you so wet, woman?”

“You. Because of you, Michaaaaa-” I couldn’t speak, not when his fingers were working me like that, playing back and forth sinking into me while the heel of his palm rubbed my clit only to pull out of me and circle that little bundle of nerves that was just begging for attention.

His voice in my ear had me shivering.

“Tell me what you want.” Great, we were back to that. Didn’t he know I couldn’t think straight with his fingers taking me-

“Fuck!” Damn that man, but he’d stopped. “You tease.”

“Either you tell me what you want, or you’ll find out what a tease I really am.” It was a challenge. Did I dare take it? With the length of time it took me to decide, and I hadn’t really made my decision, the choice was no longer in my hands.

“Tease it is.”

“Bu-” I’d started to protest, but to no avail. He covered my mouth with his hand, the one that had been playing with my pussy.

“You hesitated, it’s no longer your choice. It’s now mine.”

He’d made a mistake. He was no longer holding me to him. His hard cock had been insistent, letting me know of it’s existence as he’d held me to him. I made sure it knew I was there. I grabbed his waist and gyrated my hips against him, massaging, encouraging him.

And that’s when I saw his darker side.

He pushed me away from him and the loss of contact made me ache. I was getting to a point where I needed him, needed his touch and I wasn’t comfortable with that.

Within seconds my bra was on the floor. His hands found my breasts and squeezed, hard. There was no pain, only pleasure. He was again on his knees, this time pulling my panties down. The scrape of his teeth on the flesh of my ass was a welcome surprise and I couldn’t help the moan that came out of me.

“What do you want, Michael?” I couldn’t help but try to turn the tables on him. He knew what he wanted, though, and was quick to answer.

“What I want is to bring you to the precipice and not let you come, not until I want you to. What I want is to be buried inside you. Are you ready for that?”

“What about what I want? Don’t I count?”

“You gave up your choice when you didn’t answer. Now, get your ass on the bed. I want you on the middle of the bed on your back.” I hesitated. I was becoming a puddle of need. “Love, today’s my day. It’s my special day and this is what I want. Will you do it for me? Please?”

I no longer hesitated. I moved to exactly where he’d said he wanted me. When I reclined, I locked eyes and wouldn’t take them off him. Did I mention previously that he can move quickly? Well, he can. Either that, or he had me completely wrapped around his finger and I could only see him, only taste, feel, and hear him and being so focused on him lost all track of time.

His mouth found mine and then he moved away.

“Close your eyes, Melanie. Don’t move.”

His hands were everywhere, caressing, pinching, kneading, stroking. From my neck to my waist I had no idea where he was going to touch me next. Sometimes it was just the tips of his fingers, sometimes it was his whole hand. Then his mouth started in on the fun. Tasting, scraping, sucking, licking, biting. I was completely overwhelmed. It was all so random, where he’d touch me, what he’d do to me.

And then he moved below my waist, but only with his hands. His mouth moved to my ear, where he whispered all that he really wanted to do to me, every sordid little detail. What I wouldn’t give for him to do all that. There was no way we had enough time.

“Until I have the time, I’ll just have to settle for this,” he intoned as he thrust first one, then two fingers into me, crooking them to find that spot-

“Oh FUCK!” It was sheer torture, not being allowed to move. But he could, and he did, settling between my thighs. He started slow, thrusting his fingers into me and letting me know he was there.

“Do not come. Do you hear me? Don’t. Come.”

His second hand, just his thumb came to rest on me, on my clit. He didn’t move, not at first. And then he really started to torture me.

His thumb started to move.

And then his hand moved faster. And faster.

“Michael, I’m gonna come, please let me come!” He removed his thumb and he slowed down, but he didn’t stop.

“Evil, evil man.” He proved how evil he was with the laugh I heard.

“I beg to differ. I’m only following through on what I said I’d do. I’m showing you the tease I can be. Now shush.”

Have I mentioned just how gorgeous his hands are? Well, they’re talented, too. Damn fucking talented. And fuck me he did. It took far less time for me to get to that place again, and this time I didn’t say anything. I wanted to get a bit closer, just a bit closer.

“Please let me come, Michael.”

This time he removed his hand and didn’t touch me for a few moments. I felt the bed move and next thing I knew, he was shoving my legs apart, his tongue licking a stripe up me. He avoided my clit and did it again.

“Please Michael!” I shouldn’t have said anything. He stopped.

“What do you want?” I could hear the smirk, it was shouting at me.

“Please let me move.”

“What will you do if I say yes?”

I didn’t hesitate.

“Anything you want.” I was desperate. I needed my release. I needed him to give me my release. He pressed his fingers back into me as he climbed up my body.

“Anything I want? Anything at all?” He wasn’t kissing me. He was speaking to me with his lips pressed against mine.

“YES! Oh god, yes please!”

That’s when his finger found my clit and started to play with it, softly, gently, slowly.

This time when his lips touched mine it was in a kiss, a kiss that melted me.

“You can move. Open your eyes.” I wanted to do anything, everything that he wanted of me. I needed him, and he knew it. Just as our eyes met, he thrust into me. And with his hard, oh so fucking hard thrust, I screamed as I came.

Michael took the opportunity to re-position my legs so they were resting against him. I was almost bent in half. I was completely at his mercy and it was just what I wanted: his hard cock fucking me, making me come over and over, and it’s just what I got.

I came two more times in that position before I felt his pace change.

“Michael, please come in me, fill me up, please.”

“Play with your clit Mel, I want you to come once more for me.” I reached down and started, and then had an idea.

I reached back up to his mouth, fingers on his lips. “Open.” He took them in, completely enveloping them, savoring them. His tongue was simply magical. I removed my fingers and then circled my clit. I didn’t go as fast as I could, knowing he was waiting for me, I thought turnabout’s fair play. It took him little time to know what I was doing.

“Fuck, you little tease.” His thrusts became brutal, hitting my g-spot with a force I hadn’t yet experienced. I felt something different with this climax, a greater release.

“God, YES!” That was odd, Michael screaming with my orgasm. I felt, what, wet? Then I felt him come inside me, he thrusted a few more times. When he was spent, he gently moved my legs off him and collapsed on top of me. The weight of him was comforting. He looked around and grabbed the towel bringing it up to us. He maneuvered us so we were on top of it. The question in my eye was met with a knowing smile

“What?”

He rolled off to the side and didn’t say anything as he gently wiped the hair from my face. He couldn’t take possession of my ass this time, since I was on my back trying to catch my breath. Instead, he rolled onto his side and tossed his leg over mine. Then, letting me know who was in charge, in no uncertain terms, he put his hand between my legs, covering my pussy. It was intimate and familiar and possessive. I liked it. We lay like that for a bit, just looking at each other. Michael turned gentle and sweet and kissed me, softly, slowly and with a passion that left me breathless. When he finally pulled away it took me several moments to regain my senses.

“You should go take another shower.”

“No. I want you on me tonight.  I want to be able to smell you any time I want.” He kissed me, hard, before I got off the bed to get dressed. Getting up was a little difficult, considering he wouldn’t move his leg that had taken possession of me, but I managed.

When I was getting dressed I heard him mumbling. I could have sworn I heard something to the effect of ‘what I wouldn’t give to have more time with you’, but I had to have been mistaken. I was pulling my skirt up when we caught each other’s eyes. That’s when he made sure I heard him. “Next time, next time I’ll be tying you up. I wanna take my time and do it right.”


	8. Bit 2.5

I heard a knock at the door as I was finishing getting dressed. Michael grabbed a robe and headed to the door. I was pretty sure it was his mum. Aaaand I was right. I knew she was going to know what had been going on: Michael wasn't dressed, his hair was most definitely mussed, and not artfully. He  _looked_  like he just got out of bed. Well, he had.

I heard Adele asking him what was up, why had he wanted her to come at 3:30 instead of 3:00 and he wasn't answering her. She followed him into the bedroom and realized what was going on when she saw me. Although I was barely put back together, I had no idea what my hair looked like, or my makeup. I was sure there was beard burn all over. Surprisingly, she came over and gave me a hug. The look of surprise on Michael’s face mirrored my own. She led me out of the room and turned to Michael.

“You leave her alone. Get ready.” She sounded upset.

I was mortified.

As Adele led me to the sofa I ran my fingers through my hair to put it into some semblance of order. She sat down and patted the cushion next to her.

“Come. Sit next to me so we can have a chat.” I wanted to run, but I knew that wouldn't work. Time to pay the piper. I sat, took a deep breath, and looked her square in the eye. And what I saw surprised me.

She had a big grin on her face.

“Melanie, my son is a big boy and does what he wants. I am not upset with you. I just want to make sure he’s being good to you.”

“I’m sorry? I don’t understand.” Confusion set in. What did she mean?

“Love, you are nice and so sweet. I just want to make sure he’s nice to you, that he’s good to you. He’s not being a cad, is he?”

She was adorable.

“No, Adele, he’s not being a cad.” I'm sure I had a bit of a blush going. This was a bit embarrassing, to be talking to his mother, after we just-

“Has he told you his intentions?”

“Um, well, no.” She started to get up. I put my hand on her arm to still her. “Adele, I haven’t asked. Just like he’s a big boy, I’m a big girl. I know how the world works. I don’t expect anything from him. And, well, I sorta feel like I need to say that I’m certainly not going to talk to anyone else about this, about anything at all, other than the fact that he was in my salon and passed my name around and suddenly I’m in demand. I’m not a ‘kiss-and-tell’ kind of a person. So, you don’t need to worry about me.” I hope she knew I was being earnest.

“Melanie, I know you’d never talk about him that way. I’m a good judge of character and I trust you.” I really liked this woman. “I like you. I think you’d be good for my son and I just don’t want to see him mess it up.”

“Thank you, Adele, that’s really very sweet. I seriously doubt, though, that there will be anything long-term. I’m in LA and he’s working or in London so I just don’t see it going anywhere. And that’s okay. It’ll be whatever it is and then we’ll part friends. Not a problem.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that. What if location weren't a problem?” She sounded hopeful. I knew I was going to need to let her down gently. I took a moment, trying to figure out how to say what I needed to. Ah, to hell with it.

“Adele, this is going to sound like I've put the cart before the horse since you know what’s been going on, but, I don’t think I know him well enough to know if there would be anything between us, long-term.”

Michael definitely gets his chuckle from his mum.

And that’s when Michael walked out. He didn't have his jacket on yet, and was still fiddling with his shirt, but I could tell he was going to be quite handsome that night.

“Could I bother one of you ladies for some assistance?” Even though we were both looking at him, he was clearly looking at me.

Adele turned to me.

“Go on, Melanie. Go help my Michael.” So, she was going to keep playing matchmaker, even after what I’d just said. Great.

I got up off the sofa and went to Michael. He held out his hand and dropped the cufflinks onto my palm.

“What, you can’t put these on by yourself?” When I finally looked up at him, well, with the look I saw on his face I wanted to drag him back into the bedroom, but we didn't have time.

“Love, I just wanted your help.” He put his finger under my chin and gently kissed me, lips moving over mine before he pulled away. I saw him look over my shoulder at his mum and he blushed.  _Michael blushed!_  What had just happened between them?

I finished with his cufflinks and started playing with his hair. It needed to be artfully rumpled. I took his hand and turned to his bedroom.

“Come with me. I need to fix your hair.”

He followed me into the bathroom. I pulled out something that I knew would do the trick and started working on his hair. It took almost no time for it to do what I wanted and I started packing my stuff up.

“Melanie, I realized as I was getting dressed that the car that brought you here today is the one I’m using tonight to get there.” He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. “So, I can’t send you home now. Please, I want you to stay here. Order anything you want, watch the show, don’t watch it, whatever you want. Will you stay? Please?”

I didn't answer him right away. I didn't know what to do. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

“Please? I’d like to see you when I’m done tonight. Would you like that?” His beard tickled my neck as he spoke. He sounded so hopeful. I couldn't say no to the man.

“I would like that, yes.”

I glanced up and saw his eyes in the mirror. I also saw a flash of red behind him. His mum.

I was back to packing. He put a hand on my arm, stilling me. Our eyes locked in the mirror as he bent his head to kiss my neck.

“Michael.” I was back to less than a whisper.

“Mmmmm?

“Your mum-”

He reached up and, grabbing my chin, turned me to face him.

“Are you really thinking about my mum right now?”

“I just, well, she’s in the other room.”

“And?”

“Well, I mean-”

He didn't seem to care that Adele was in the other room. And I no longer cared. Michael had his hand buried deep in my hair, pulling, pushing, moving my head just how he wanted. In an all-too-familiar move, he took control of me, thumbed my jaw open, and kissed me, his tongue plunging in, taking from me what he wanted.

I was torn. I wanted to hold him close, but I didn't want to wrinkle him. The stylist in me chose the no-wrinkle path. Michael finally pulled away.

“Go on, finish getting dressed. You’re running late, remember?" He had a twinkle in his eye. Was he thinking back to why he was running late?

It took him only a few minutes to finish up. When he came out I couldn't help myself.

“Wow.”

“Wow?” Seriously, he wasn't sure what was up?

“Michael, damn, you clean up well. You’re handsome every day, but right now? Mmmm mmmm mmmm.”

This time, he kissed me in front of his mum. I thought I was going to go up in flames of embarrassment, but that didn't happen. When he finished with me, we all walked to the door. I stole a glance at Adele and saw a smile on her face. I don't know if that was for what she just saw, but I'd like to think so.

“Mum, I’ll join you in a minute.” He pulled me back into his bedroom, closed the door and turned to me, reaching in his pocket. “This is yours.”

I looked down and saw quite few $100 bills.

He saw the look on my face and knew what I was thinking.

“For coming out on a Sunday, for taking care of my mum, me. Come on, this is fair.”

“Michael, you've done more than enough for me. I can’t accept this.”

“But my mum-”

“She’s free of charge. Seriously, I never planned on charging you for this, for my time," I saw the smirk on his face. "For my time as a hairdresser you numbnut, not once I knew you were the one responsible for the uptick in my business. I'm never gonna charge you. Come on, put your money away. Go be with your mum, have a great time.”

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he left. The door closed and all was quiet. I checked the time. It was 3:47. I sat down and thought about everything I'd just experienced. My memories were interrupted by the text tone on my phone.

_Michael 4:32 pm: by the way, I heard you talking to my mum earlier_   
_Mel 4:33 pm: you were eavesdropping?_   
_Michael 4:33 pm: no. i was just standing really close to an open door, holding my breath and straining my ears to hear a conversation happening in my suite._   
_Mel 4:33 pm: does your mum know you were eavesdropping?_   
_Michael 4:34 pm: uh, NO!_   
_Mel 4:34 pm: tell her right now_   
_Michael 4:34 pm: uh, NO!_   
_Mel 4:37 pm: you kissed me with a mouth that lies to your own mum. I don’t think I want you to kiss me anymore._   
_Michael 4:37 pm: lol. ridiculous. you know you want to kiss me._   
_Mel 4:38 pm: you are ridiculous._   
_Michael 4:47 pm: how about I ditch this thing and come back and spend time with you._   
_Mel 4:47 pm: okay_   
_Michael 4:47 pm: seriously, you want me to? I will._   
_Mel 4:48 pm: no way would you disappoint your mum that way._   
_Michael 4:49 pm: yeah, you’re right. tell you what. after the show I have a couple of places I need to be, then I’ll be back. I want to spend the rest of the night with you._   
_Mel 4:52 pm: promises promises_   
_Michael 4:52 pm: I want you naked on my bed when I get back to my room_   
_Mel 4:53 pm: we’ll see_   
_Michael 4:53 pm: punishment will be severe if you're not_   
_Mel 4:53 pm: what kind of punishment?_   
_Michael 4:55 pm: i’m here, gotta go_   
_Mel 4:55 pm: punishment?_   
_Michael 4:56 pm: NAKED!_

I knew things were going to die down soon. Most of the traffic would be congregated around the awards venue, but I was going to wait to be sure. I headed back to the bathroom to pack my stuff up and to clean up the room. I didn’t want the hotel staff to have to clean up my mess.

It didn’t take me long to get my stuff together. My only dilemma: do I leave a note or not? I was pretty sure he really wouldn’t want me there when he got back, but I thought it would be best for me to leave something.

_Michael,_

_I don’t know how to say thank you without making it sound, I don’t know, whatever, but I did have a marvelous time today. I enjoyed meeting your mum and you definitely keep me on my toes (or would that be knees? or hands and knees? or back? take your pick).  
_ _I didn’t want to hold you to something you said several hours ago, and probably under duress since you were with your mum. You’re off the hook. And I meant it: I will never charge you for any work I ever do for you. You have done enough for me and, frankly, I owe you._

_Melanie_

I headed out the door and down to the lobby. I caught a taxi and made my way home. I heated up a bit of soup, watched the awards and was done by 9:00. I went to bed, crashing for the night. I needed to recover from the long week, hell, the long two months. I didn't have any work the next couple of days, I'd scheduled my time off, so I was planning to take full advantage of that. Pretty sure I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Next thing I know, I heard pounding. And my doorbell. It sounded pretty urgent, given the sounds were constant. I got up and put on my robe, checking the time. Better be an emergency at 1 am. Once at my front door, I turned on the outside light and looked through the peephole. Oh for crying out loud. I opened the door and Michael came in.

“I told you, I wanted you naked on my bed or there would be severe consequences.” He reached out to my waist and untied my robe. He worked his hand under the fabric, caressing me as he stripped the robe off. His eyes took in my naked form. “That’s much more like it.” He pulled the tie out of the belt loops and asked, “where’s your bedroom?”

I smiled as I led the way.

_> FIN<_

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting/Downloading:  
> Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.


End file.
